


In Harmony

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Music, Rock Stars, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When famed violinist Anders is told that he will be playing with the famed rock start Fenris, it's a dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



> Inspired by [the following image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/34703420852/commission-for-cypheroftyr-rockstar-fenris-and) by [askbroodyelf](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/), posted with permission of [cypheroftyr](http://cypheroftyr.tumblr.com/) who commissioned the art

When Anders had heard he was going to be doing a charity concert with the Fenris he had almost laughed himself silly. Not only because he was a classical violinist, with a modern twist, and Fenris was a rocker, but also because Anders had the biggest boner for Fenris. There was something about the elf's voice, the way he dressed, and especially the way he moved, that had Anders' body tingling every single time he watched, or even listened to, any of Fenris' songs. The man was a sexual icon. 

Of course Anders wasn't the only person in Thedas to feel that way, as illustrated by the millions of fans that Fenris had.

Not that Anders didn't have his own fanbase of course! It was just more concentrated to a certain group of people. Anders was said to be able to make magic with his violin, he wasn't too sure if that was true but he did enjoy playing the more complex pieces and making them his own. 

He stared down at the sheet music he had spread out before him in order to try and decide what to play for the event. When he had thought he was playing on his own it seemed so much simpler, now he had to change the music to fit Fenris' sound. This was going to be a nightmare!

Hours later he still didn’t have a single idea of what he was going to do. Without knowing what Fenris was planning Anders couldn’t decide on a single piece of music to play. Deciding that there was no point in agonising over it any longer he got up and made himself some tea, for now he just needed to relax and try not to over think things. Hopefully he would be able to meet up with Fenris soon and decide on what to do; they had to practice at some point anyway. 

He was completely taken by surprise at the knock on his door. Given that Anders lived in a fairly high end apartment where people generally kept to themselves he didn’t exactly get many visitors, especially when he’d ensured there was a completely sound proof room in the apartment for him to practice in and not disturb his neighbours. Sighing he went and looked through the peephole to see who was knocking at his door and nearly had a heart attack at who he saw there. 

Fenris! Fenris was standing at his door! He wasn’t all dolled up but there was no mistaking that white hair, those tattoos and the green eyes that were suddenly glaring up at the peephole. Oh hey, he looked pretty annoyed too and he hand a bag with him. Trying to calm his beating heart Anders opened the door for his very surprising guest and tried to turn on the charm. “Well to what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected visitor?”

The rocker simply blinked up at him, he was slightly shorter than Anders and yet looked taller in videos. “We are to play together for the charity event; it would be prudent to choose what we will play in advance so that we may begin practicing as soon as possible.” Well that was very to the point.

“How did you know where I lived?” Anders asked as he let Fenris into his apartment. When Fenris walked by him Anders smelt the faint sent of cologne and something else that he couldn’t quite identify but that sent his heart racing. 

“My manager received the address from yours.” Short and to the point, not that it mattered because hurr that voice! Anders bet it melted the panties right off girls and boys. “I brought songs that I wished to perform as well as a selection of others.” Fenris frowned then. “I am unsure of how our music will fit together and so I did not know what to select.” 

Anders was relieved to hear that he wasn’t the only one who was having trouble with this odd pairing. “Well I know most of your songs so once you show me what you picked I can probably find something to go with it. I don’t you’ve ever listened to anything I’ve done but I’m pretty good at altering the classical pieces to do what I want with them.” 

He was not prepared at all for Fenris’ next words. “I am familiar with your music.” Anders wondered what Fenris meant by familiar but the man offered nothing else as he took the sheets of music out of his bag. “These are the songs I have selected.” He offered them to Anders who took them, taking a small glee in the fact that his fingers brushed just so against Fenris’. He wondered if he was the only one to feel the electric current that seemed to run up his body at the touch.

Pulling away regretfully Anders looked down at the music Fenris had given him. The songs were fairly ranged some Fenris’ brand of rock, others soft, and one or two were actually songs by other artists, those Anders guessed were likely for the sake of the charity as Fenris very rarely sang songs he had not written himself. As Anders looked through the sheets he noticed that all the pieces were ones that he could very easily adapt a violin melody to or adjust to play on the violin. The realization caused Anders to glance up at Fenris who seemed to be staring out the window at the city, he looked so relaxed and soft, Anders suddenly wanted to just walk over and pet his hair and murmur sweet words of nothing in his deliciously pointed ears. 

He looked away quickly when Fenris glanced over at him, almost like he were reading Anders mind. “Are the selections something that you can work with?”

“Oh! Yeah, they’re great! I’m already thinking of things that would go perfectly and some of them I can just take the place of the guitar.” He grinned a little at Fenris. “It seems almost like you picked these songs because a violin would go well with them.”

Fenris simply shrugged and turned back to the window. “As I said, I am familiar with your music. Is there anything else that you would need me for?” 

Anders shook his head no. “I think I’ll be fine to get my side of things ready by the time we have our first rehearsal. You don’t mind leaving these with me do you?” He asked about the sheets of music.

“They are copies; you may keep them if you wish.” With he was getting his boots and his jacket on. Before he left he scribbled something down on a paper. “If you need to contact me this is my private number.” 

Anders took the piece of paper numbly and then waved as Fenris left. He wasn’t sure this hadn’t all been some sort of wonderful dream. Of course there was usually a lot more sex in his dreams, especially when they involved sexy silver haired elves.

-

When they did begin practicing together it was like two halves becoming a whole. Anders had never felt so alive in any of his concerts before; there was something about the music that just made him feel so invigorated. Occasionally he would look up to see Fenris watching him and even catch him smiling though the smile always seemed to disappear when Fenris thought Anders was looking. 

Outside of the practices Anders rarely saw Fenris unless they made an effort to meet. They were both still busy men after all and it’s not like Fenris was his boyfriend or anything, oh but wouldn’t that be delicious? Sometimes though Anders would text Fenris with some inane question about the music or the event just to start up a conversation, he wondered if Fenris kept replying just to humour Anders or because he actually enjoyed talking with Anders.

When the date of the charity concert finally arrived Anders felt like a nervous wreck. He’d dressed in his best suit and even made sure his hair was well groomed. He felt like a complete dolt when he saw what Fenris was wearing though. If there was any outfit that embodied pure sex it was that outfit. Anders felt his pants grow considerably tighter as he stared at Fenris.

Fenris for his part simply gave Anders an appraising look, smirking as he said simply. “You look good.” 

Anders couldn’t formulate a reply and by the time he was able to get his brain to work it was time for the concert. Taking a deep breath Anders walked out on stage, took a bow and began to play. It was only him at first, the melody fast but bittersweet, the audience seem to be entranced, and then came Fenris voice and the room erupted. 

The entire concert was amazing; the night seemed to be alive with the sound of their music, the crowd entrance. For Anders though there was only himself and Fenris, their music blending as though it were made for each other. And when the last notes from his violin faded into the air, Anders felt as though it was the end of something magical, something he would never be able to experience again.

He took his bows with Fenris when it came time and was completely surprised when he was suddenly pulled forward by a hand around the back of his neck for a deep, possessive kiss. He could hear the crowd erupting but all he could focus on was Fenris at that moment. When they broke apart and Fenris smirked at him, Anders could only stare. “We make good music together,” The words were low enough that only Anders could hear them. “Let’s continue this back at your place later.” And then he was gone with one final bow to the crowd and Anders was bowing hastily and hurrying after him.

Apparently sometimes really sexy fantasies did come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Gideon Emery sings Jazz and Fenris should to :)

Fenris looked up in surprise as Anders slammed several pages of sheet music down in front of him. The world acclaimed violinist and Fenris’ lover of seven months was looking down at him with what Fenris called his ‘eureka face.’ “What is this?” 

“It’s your new song.” Ander told him pointedly, “Or rather our new song. As much as I love your rock songs, your voice is too beautiful to be dedicated to only one form of music. I want to hear you do something different and this is the answer to that.”

With a raised eyebrow Fenris picked up the sheets and looked them over. There were some scribbled lyrics at the bottom but nothing that Fenris could comprehend, Anders gift lay more in instrumental arrangements than in the magic of words. After his first read through, Fenris was left with more questions than answers, but he gave it a second run through, humming the notes to himself as he did. 

“This is a jazz melody.” Reaching for one of the many pencils that he kept lying everywhere around his apartment, for when inspiration hit, Fenris began to scribble words down on the back of the sheets. “Why choose jazz?”

He could hear the smile in Anders voice as he replied. “Because you have a voice that is meant to croon and seduce people, it’s a shame that it’s never been used like that outside of the bedroom.” Fenris snorted at that, but didn’t comment. “I can tell you like it to, you’re already writing down lyrics for it. I bet by the end of the week we can start practicing it and release it as a standalone single before the month is up!’

“You presume much.” Fenris couldn’t deny Anders words though, he was excited about this song, and it had been so long since he’d done anything out of his current genre. He loved rock, but sometimes he felt shackled to it, particularly while he was still under his former manager at Imperium Records. When he was done writing, Fenris turned to Anders. “Get your violin.”

Grinning like Pounce when his cat got just what he wanted, Anders hurried into the bedroom and dug out the extra violin he kept here for just this reason. There was no telling when inspiration would hit, and Anders was nothing if not prepared. He hurried back into the living room, grabbing the violin part that he’d prepared for himself and set it on the music stand. Fenris was still scribbling away but soon enough he stopped writing and nodded down at his work. 

Nodding at Anders to begin playing he began to sing in a way Anders had never heard before. “Have you ever had the feeling, that the world’s gone and left you behind? Have you ever had the feeling that you’re that close to losing your mind? You look around each corner, hoping that she’s there~” Fenris’ voice was like silk, wrapping around them both, and it made Anders thinking of all of their bedroom activities.

Anders stopped playing and could only stare and Fenris as he continued to sing, working through the song lyrics that he had come up with. He didn’t even seem to notice that Anders had stopped playing until he’d finished singing. 

“Was it that bad?” Fenris asked, looking adorably self-conscious as he noticed Anders staring at him with a hungry expression. “Anders?” Fenris snapped his fingers in front of Anders face to bring him back to the present.

Anders blinked and shook his head to clear it. “I was wrong, so very wrong.”

Fenris deflated slightly, he’d enjoyed the song, and it challenged him and made him feel free at the same time. “It was horrible then.” 

Realizing how Fenris had taken his words, Anders set down his violin carefully in its case and hurried over to Fenris, pulling the other man into his arms. “No love, that’s not what I meant. I thought you would sound great but you completely blew me away. Anyone who hears you sing like their smalls in an instant and throw themselves on you.” He bent down and lifted Fenris up bridal style, startling him. “Your bedroom voice is much too powerful for the masses, and should in fact only be heard by me.” 

“In fact let’s give it a workout right now.” 

-

Hours later when Anders had made sure to give Fenris’ vocals and his body a thorough workout; Anders looked over at Fenris who had his head lying on Anders chest and was dozing contentedly. “I was serious about how wonderful you sounded singing Jazz. I think we should still pursue it, but you may have to done down the sex appeal if you sing any of the songs in concert. I suppose that I can share your bedroom voice with them as a single though, as long as everyone knows who you belong to.” 

Fenris chuckled at that, humming in contentment as Anders began to stroke his hair. “I think I would enjoy singing more jazz songs, but only if I were to perform them with you. We do not even need to perform them live.”

“It would be too much of a shame not to share them in person; one of our greatest joys as musicians is to allow others to partake in the enjoyment of our music.” Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris’ forehead and settled himself more comfortably in the bed. “I’ll call Varric in the morning to get him to set the recording studio up for us for next week. He’ll be pretty happy to have us in there, ‘Any time you two go into the studio together you walk out trailing money,’” Anders said in his best Varric imitation. “I’ve no doubt we’ll have the song ready by then.”

“You are right, it has practically written itself, it will not require much to bring it up to our standards of music.” Fenris’ voice was beginning to get rough with sleep. “That can wait until we wake up though.” He snuggled further against Anders, getting himself into a comfortable position before dozing off; Anders followed him in to dream land not too long after. 

Three months later Angel Eyes hit the airways and was a huge hit, both with Fenris’ loyal fans and a completely new group of people. Varric even convinced them to do an entire jazz album together, claiming that it was what the fans wanted. Standard Ease took just over a year to write and record, mostly due to the fact that the sound of Fenris’ jazz voice has Anders often throwing the elf over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom. Not that Fenris ever really complained.

They celebrated the album going double platinum by holding a huge party for all of their friends and those involved in the process of the album’s release. The night ended with Anders proposing to Fenris much to the joy of all of their friends and family.


End file.
